Bella's Ghost
by Lutz0508
Summary: Bella always new she wasn't a normal human but what happens when she runs into someone from her past who's suppose to be dead. Will Edward think she's crazy or will he have his own gost to deal with?
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I was sitting on the couch with Emmett watching TV waiting for Edward to come back from hunting with Alice. We were watching a rerun of Friends. He was laughing at Ross's monkey Marcel.

"Man I love that monkey. He's so cool."

I just laughed at him he always makes me laugh.

"Why because you like to hump things?" I asked

Before he could answer Edward and Alice came waking in. Edward came and sat on my other side and Alice came and sat on the floor with Jasper.

"Yeah I'm awesome." He said with this huge grin on his face.

"No you're not dude don't lie." I said and the whole family was laughing really hard. But Emmett was glaring at me like he was mad. But I didn't let it get to me.

"Oh you think that's funny do you little sister?"

"Yeah I do. What you gunna do about it bite me." I said while still laughing.

"No but I am going to do is this." That's when he picked me up and ran outside. I was so surprised I didn't expect him to do that. It kinda scared me at first.

"Hey bro put me down." I said a little miffed.

"Oh really and what are you going to do about it?" He said while laughing.

"Nothing but Edward might rip your head off." I said with a smug smile on my face.

That's when he stopped and put me down. "Okay you win. Go run back to your frog."

"Hey he's not a frog." And I hit him playfully on the arm. Then ran back to Edward but my klutziness got in the way and I tripped over my feet. Right be for my face hit the ground a pair of strong cold arms wrapped around me and picked me up.

"Are you okay love?" Edward asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Always now when are we going to meet up with the wolves?"

"Right now, ready?" he said with that smile I love so much.

"Yeah let's go."

"Hold on tight." I tightened my grip around his neck and then we where off to meet. The wolves in the clearing. The Cullen's and the wolves where going to practice fighting for the new born army that was planning to come and kill me. All because Victoria couldn't get over the fact that Edward killed James for trying to kill me. Man that girl is crazy.

"Okay it's my turn." Edward said he was going up agents Emmett and they both had the biggest smug smiles on their faces. And I didn't like watching them fight. Most of all watching Edward fight. When they were done Edward went to go talk to Carlisle about something and Emmett was a few feet away talking to Jasper about some fighting moves. I was standing just looking around at my surroundings when something cot my eye.

I didn't know what to do except hide. So I ran behind Emmett and just hid there.

"Um Bells you ok?" Emmett asked me but I couldn't speak. I was scared really scared.

I'm pretty shore Jasper told Edward how I was feeling, because he was at my side a second later.

"Bella love its ok we didn't mean to scare you." Edward said a little sad. I knew he felt guilty for thinking I was afraid of him and everyone else. But it wasn't his fault. I was a little scared to tell him what it was that I was afraid of, what it was that I was seeing. Because I didn't be leave what I was seeing at all. It was James. I mean really how I was seeing James he was dead, Edward killed him. How the hell was he standing in front of me?

"It's not you I'm scared of." I said in a very small voice. It's a good thing they had good hearing otherwise I don't think they could have heard me. I peeked my head around Emmett to see if James was still there. Yep still there but he wasn't alone Laurent was with him. I took in a shaky breath. How was this possible?

Edward took my right hand in his and smoothed the skin on the top my mine to sooth me.

"Bella love please tell me what it is that has you so frightened?" He asked in a pleading voice.

"Edward."

"Yes love I'm here."

"Do you remember the night I brought you home and we were going to your house to vote?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes I do."

"Remember the reason why I told you I jumped off the cliff and the other stupid things I did?"

"Yes? Oh I see. Are you having another one?" He asked feeling a little better.

"No. I think I've gotten worse." I said sneaking another peek at James and Laurent. There were just standing there smiling and me. It was creepy.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"I see, I see J-James and L-Laurent." I said in another small voice. I heard gasps from everyone and wines from the wolves. I didn't know what to do. This was really freaking me out.

"Well this is quite entertaining. Don't you think Laurent?" James asked. Hearing his voice gave me Goosebumps and I shivered.

"Yes it is. It seems that you are a pet again Bella" Laurent said as he smiled at me.

"I'm not a pet" I said to them as I stepped out from behind Emmett. "And you're a prick and what the hell is going on I thought you were dead?" I said glaring at them.

"Um Bella love there's no one there." Edward said with a confused look on his face.

"Yes they are don't you see them there right there." I said as I pointed to the left side of the clearing.

"I'm sorry Bella but no one is there." Carlisle said in his doctor voice as he walked over to me. I was about to say he was wrong when Laurent opened his mouth.

"No one can see or hear us pet. Only you can." I rolled my eyes at them. James just smiled.

"Oh great. Just great. Edward are you shore I'm not dead." I asked annoyed.

"Yes love. You are very much alive. Should I show you?" He said with a smug smile on his face.

"Yeah I think you should because I think I'm crazy." That's when he leaned his head down and kissed me. With a lot of passion I might add. It couldn't have been more than a few seconds, but by the time he let me go my heart was pounding so fast and my head was spinning. I thought I was going to have to sit down. But all I wanted to do was kiss him again so I reached up to but he put a finger on my lips to stop me.

"Not now love. I promise later." I pouted at him but he just laughed and shacked his heard.

"That was disturbing. Makes me want to gag." James said with a look of discus.

"Yes I agree. I feel like I should rip my eyes out." I was mad now. I looked over at them.

"Oh shut up you stupid good for nothing life sucking vampires." "You really need to watch what you say because if you're still around when I'm changed I'm going to kick your asses and rip your heads off." I said and glared at them. They just stood there laughing at me. I guess they thought I was funny or something. It was making me madder now.

I herd Emmett say to Jasper. "Remind me not to piss her off after she's changed."

"Stop laughing at me. It's not funny."

"Yes it was." Laurent said as he looked at me like he was thirsty.

"I know what you're thinking and trust me it's not going to happen."

"Is that a madder of fact?" James asked like he was thinking he wanted to eat me too.

"Yes it's a fact so you better get lost James and take your little friend with you." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Little I'm not little." Laurent said as he ran up to me and got in my face. I thought I was going to fall before I realized Edward was holding me up. He put me on my feet again. I didn't know if everyone was talking about me being crazy. But I didn't really care at the moment, I just wanted to know why James and Laurent where standing in front of me. That's when I saw James walk over to Alice.

"It is quite a shame I didn't get the chance to taste her. What a pity."

I ran over and put myself in front of her. I was scared that he would do something to her.

"Stay away from her." I yelled. "I mean it James. Stay away or so help me." I said.

"I hate that I didn't get to have her. And that stupid old hag just had to save her." He said looking at Alice with longing.

"Well I'm glad he did or I wouldn't have a best friend or sister for that madder." I said as I turned to smile at Alice. She smiled back. I guessed I pissed him off. Because he grabbed me and dragged to away from her and picked me up by my shirt to where my feet where hanging a few inches off the ground. I guess he was about to yell in my face but out of nowhere 2 people showed up.

"Get your hands off my daughter right now." the man yelled and grabbed James by the neck and flung him. I didn't know what was going on.

"Elizabeth take Bella over to the side and wait for me." He said to the woman who I believed to be his wife.

"No Edward I will not do that you need my help besides she's plenty safe with Edward and his family here. You know that." "Now come my dear let's get you back where you belong shall we." Elizabeth said with a small genital smile on her face.

I couldn't put my finger on it but I swore I knew these people from somewhere but yet I've never seen them before in my life. She took my hand and led me back to Edward. He took me in his arms and asked if I was okay. But I couldn't take my eyes off of what was happing in front of me. Edward I be leave Elizabeth called him was fighting James while Elizabeth herself was fighting Laurent. The way they looked was like they've been taking fighting lesions or something because they were good at it. It was like I was watching TV. And man where they good, if Emmett and Jasper could see this they would be yelling and rooting Edward and Elizabeth on. Finally Elizabeth and Edward kicked James and Laurent's butts and sent them packing it was awesome.

To be continued. Please tell your friends.


	2. Chapter 2

_The way they looked was like they've been taking fighting lesions or something because they were good at it. It was like I was watching TV. And man where they good, if Emmett and Jasper could see this they would be yelling and rooting Edward and Elizabeth on. Finally Elizabeth and Edward kicked James and Laurent's butts and sent them packing it was awesome._

**Melinda's POV**

I was talking to Duala and getting ready to close up the store for the day when out of nowhere a ghost showed up. I jumped a little because I never had one just show up like they were just passing throw.

"Hello dear." She said in a kind voice. "I am looking for Melinda Gordon. I was wondering if you could tell me where I might be able to find her?"

"Do we have a visitor?" Duala asked. With that Oh great another ghost look on her face.

"Yes we do and yes I'm Melinda Gordon. How can I help you?" I said taking a good look at her she had reddish brown hair, beautiful green eyes, she looked to be in her late 30's and had a dress on that looked like it was from the relay 1900's.

"Oh this is wonderful. Yes dear my husband and I need your help with our son and future daughter in-law." She said with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Mason and this is my husband Edward Sr." She said.

Then another ghost showed up he was about a haft foot to a foot Toller then Elizabeth. He had brown hair and light brown eyes. A square jaw line and a smile that any woman would want to stare at for hours.

"Okay how can I help you both?" I asked.

"Well you see. It's our son Edward Jr. and his girlfriend Isabella. You see she is about to get her gift in a few days and we were wondering if you could show her what to do and how to use her gift. Because your grandmother showed you." She said this as a fact. How did she know my grandmother showed me what to do and how to handle the ghost I saw and how to help them?

"How did you know?" I asked a little scared.

"Oh we've been around a long time . And we have met her. She told us before she went into the light that if our son ever needed help that we should come to you. So here we are madam." Edward said.

Wow these two were old fashion like they themselves where from the relay 1900's. I kind of liked it.

"Okay shore I'll help her. Are they here in Grandview?"

"No dear I'm afraid there in a Washington State." Elizabeth with a guilty look on her face like she felt bad for saying it.

"Oh okay well I have to go and talk to my husband and see if he can get this weekend off of work. And then I'll be able to see if I can help her."

"Oh thank you so much Ms Gordon. We can't begin to tell you how happy this makes my wife and myself." Edward said with a big smile on his face that was matched with Elizabeth's. With that Duala and I left the store closing and locking the door behind us.

After I got home I went up stairs to change into some sweats and headed down to the kitchen to start cooking dinner. It was about 7:00 when Jim walked in the door.

"Melinda?"

"In the kitchen." I said. I was kind of gland he was home sooner than I thought. I was really happy to talk to him about my visit I had from the Mason's. Jim came into the kitchen and came over a gave me a kiss. After he let me go he went to the frig and grabbed a bottle of water.

"So how was your day, because by the look on your face. It looks like it was a good ghost day." He said with a smile on his face.

"As a madder of fact yes, Today was a good ghost day as you like to put it. I met two really nice and friendly ghosts today that would like help for their son's girlfriend. Evidently she is going to be getting her gift this weekend and they asked me to help her adapt to it." I said with this big smile on my own face. I've never been able to help someone else come to terms with their own gift before I was quite excited about it.

"Really that's great Mel. When is she coming over?" He asked while opening a bottle of wine.

"Um that's the thing she's not I have to go to her. So how does a road trip sound?" I didn't know what he would say but I hope he'd say yes and come with me.

"For this weekend? Yeah I think I can get it off. We just hired a few new guys so I don't see a problem with it. So where are we going?"

"Um Washington State."

"Which part?"

"Forks dear." I jumped Elizabeth popped in right next to Jim.

"Oh hi Elizabeth this is my husband Jim. And where is Forks I don't think I've ever heard of it?"

"It's the very north west of the state. (I think I'm not to shore just guessing.) It's very cloudy rains a lot. So bring an umbrella." Edward popped in right next to his wife.

"Oh hello Edward it's nice to see you again. And thanks for the info. That should help us a lot."

"Not a problem. Elizabeth darling you should tell her before they get there we do not want them to have a heart attack." He said with a blank face. It kinda gave me a bad feeling about this.

"Tell us want Edward?"

"Melinda want year do you think we died?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know you're going to have to tell me that."

"Why don't you go to your laptop and type our names in?" Edward suggested. So I did.

I got up from the table and typed their names in the search engine.

And what came up surprised me. I didn't know what to think

_**Edward and Elizabeth Mason died this week as well as their son Edward Jr.**_

_**The **_Spanish_** Influenza hits Chicago**_ hard_** this mouth. We have lost so many including one of the wealthiest families in town The Mason's. Edward Sr. was a layer and his wife Elizabeth was a house wife taking care of their 17 year old son Edward Jr. Edward Sr. hoped that one day his son Edward Jr. would take over the family business. But now I guess we will never know what could have been with this wonderful and kind family. Date 25**__**th**__** September 1918 **_

I was really socked I didn't know what to say to them I looked at them with my mouth hanging open.

"You're not kidding are you? You really are from 1918."

"Yes dear we are. But please say you'll help Bella she's been throw so much. And it will just break our hearts if she gets hurt again." Elizabeth pleaded with me.

"I don't understand if you died in 1918 how you are still here and how is your son still alive? He should be dead and you're telling me that he's not. And that he has a girlfriend that will share my gifted?" I said confused man I so don't get it.

"Do you have an open mind Melinda?" Edward asked me with a serious look on his face.

"What do you think I talk to ghost of course I do?"

"Does your husband?" She looked at Jim with hope in her eyes.

"Yes he does."

"Okay well then do you be leave in vampires?" I just looked at Edward like he was crazy. Vampires really they can't be real. Can they? I didn't know how to answer him so I looked at Jim.

"Do you be leave in Vampires?" I asked him.

"I be leave in ghost so Yeah I guess I do. Why do you ask?"

"Okay yeah we do what does that have to do with your son and his girlfriend?"

"Well dear our son in a vampire. He's a 109 years old. But don't worry Bella's only 18 and she's human and yes she knows about him and plans on becoming one when they get married." Elizabeth said with a smile on her face that could only be pride. Edward had one to.

"So does this mean you'll help Bella?" Edward asked

"Yeah I am but tell me is he going to eat us?"

"Oh of course not our son and his family only drink animal blood so don't worry."

"Okay thanks for that info. But we have to get to bed. So we'll see you soon." I told them.

"Thank you so much Melinda you have no idea how much this means to us." Then they disappeared.

"So we're going to Forks Washington to hang out with a bunch of vampires to help there ghost seeing human girlfriend. Is that right?" Jim asked

"Yep that's right."

TO BE CONTUINED


	3. Chapter 3

"_Thank you so much Melinda you have no idea how much this means to us." Then they disappeared._

"_So we're going to Forks Washington to hang out with a bunch of vampires to help there ghost seeing human girlfriend. Is that right?" Jim asked _

"_Yep that's right." _

**Melinda's POV**

That night I had a good night's sleep. That didn't happen very often because of all the ghost in my life. When I woke up Jim wasn't there. But then I smelled bacon so I knew he was up making us breakfast. I loved it when he cook he is always so good at it. So I got up out of bed and put my robe on and head down stairs. Hmm I could smell pancakes and coffee. It all smelled really good. When I walked into the kitchen I was surprised to see Edward and Elizabeth there dancing long to the music that Jim was playing on the CD player.

"Well good morning you 3." I said with a smile on my face.

"Good morning beautiful." Jim said while flipping the bacon.

I just looked at Edward and Elizabeth they were still dancing and smiling. I could tell they were still very much in love even after being married for over a hundred years. I walked over to the counter to grab some coffee. I was leaning agents the counter watching Jim cook and the 2 lovebirds still dancing in the corner. Still in their own little world.

"It smells great honey. What made you decide to make all this?"

"Oh I think I had some help because when I was making my coffee the box of mix fell over. So I guess they wanted me to make you breakfast. So here I am." Jim said that as he pored some batter in the pan.

"Did you two want him to make me breakfast?" I asked smiling at them. They were still dancing.

"Well I would make you both breakfast myself but I can't so I thought this would be a nice little gift for you for helping Bella." Elizabeth said as her husband turned her around.

"And I just love making her happy. So I put the bacon out for him. The look on his face when it popped out of no where was pretty funny. I have to admit." Edward laughed at that and I couldn't help myself but laugh as well. After we ate Jim had to go to work and ask for the weekend off. And I had to go open the store. Elizabeth and Edward road with me. I was a little confused with the whole vampire thing so I decided to ask them.

"So your son is a vampire who's marring a human. How does that work out? I mean what about the sun and stuff like that?" I asked

"Oh the sun doesn't bother them at all. They don't turn to ash or anything like that. They just sparkle." Elizabeth said this like it was no big deal.

"Sparkle?"

"Yep" Edward said as he looked out the window.

"Sparkle. Like as in glittering like diamonds sparkle?" I asked a little shocked.

"Yep that's why we have to go to Forks there's more over cast days there so they can be outside without people noticing." Elizabeth sounded so proud.

"So what about sleeping in coffins and stuff like that?" Okay now I really wanted to know about them.

"Oh they don't sleep in coffins. They don't sleep at all to be truthful." Edward said

"Wait like at all? As in never getting tired at all?" I was shocked at that.

"Nope. It gives a lot of down time." Said Elizabeth

"I bet." At this point I pulled up to the store and got out. I put the key in the key hole, and unlocked it.

I walked into the store and turned on the light. I turned the closed sine to open and then went to the back to look at what we got in last night. "So tell me more about your son?" I asked them.

"Well Edward is very smart, funny, and very kind. We raised him to be a good man." Edward said while looking at a roll top desk.

"Yes. And he plays the piano." Elizabeth said smiling while looking a pearl necklace.

"I would love to get this for you dear. You know if I could I would. Right?" Edward said while looking at his wife and taking her hand.

"I know thank you dear, it's very kind of you, besides it's the thought that counts." She said while patting his cheek.

"AWWW you guys are just so cute together. I feel like I'm watching an old black and white movie." I said with a big smile on my face. I just couldn't help it. They really are a cute couple.

"Oh before I forget to tell you some vampires have gifts. Alice Edward's sister can see the future. Jasper her husband can feel and manipulate emotions, and well Edward can read minds. Just so you know." Elizabeth said.

"Wow. Okay I don't know what to say to that. But I'll keep it in mind." I told them. At that point Deala came into the store.

"Good Morning." She said and handing me a cup of coffee.

"Good Morning and thank you for the coffee." I said as I sat behind my desk.

"Hey Deala do you think you and Ned could handle the store for the weekend Jim and I have to go help a friend up in Washington." I asked her while sipping from my coffee.

"Yeah shore not a problem. I'm shore Ned will have fun trying to see if he can be a cool salesman." She said. After lunch Jim came by to tell me what his boss said about the weekend.

"I told him that we had a friend that needed our help. He said it was fine and that I could take all the time I needed. So when you do you want to leave?"

"Um well it's Thursday so how about we go home pack all our stuff and shower before we go to bed so all we have to do is get up. Get dressed and leave. How's that sound?"

"Sounds great to me. So I'll see you at home?" He asked.

"You bet. I love you." I said as I stepped on my tip toes to kiss him.

"I love you too." He said as he kissed me and then left.

After a few hours. I closed and locked up the store. I got into my car and drove home. When I got there I went up the stairs to find Jim. "Jim?" I said wondering where he was.

"In here." He said from the bed room. I walked in there he was sitting on the floor with our close all around him. And our suitcases on the bed open and ready to have close put in them. So for the rest of the night we got everything ready. We packed our close, cleaned the house and put our suitcases in the back of my car. We made dinner, and watched a movie. After that we went up stairs to take our shower and got ready for bed. It was 6:30 when the alarm went off. We got up and got dressed. Jim took one more look at everything before we locked up to make shore no one could breaking while we were gone. It took us 9 hours to get to Washington and then another 2 to get to Forks. When we got to town we checked into a hotel. We were lying on the bed resting when Edward showed up.

"Hello Melinda good evening to you both." He said.

"Oh hi Edward. Where's Elizabeth?" I asked sleepy while yawning.

"Oh she's with Edward she couldn't bear to leave him while he was hunting so she sent me to tell you that you both need to be up at 10:00 tomorrow morning. Make shore you wear comfortable shoes because you'll have to hike to get to the place where everyone will be. Okay?" He said in that fatherly tone of his.

"Okay. We will tell Elizabeth we say hi and that we'll see her tomorrow." I said wanting to go back to sleep.

"Will do. Sweet dreams dear." With that he disappeared. And I went back to sleep. Jim was lucky he was still asleep. Who could have guessed driving 12 hours could take so much out of you.

When I woke up the next day, I went and got dressed. I went over to Jim to wake him up.

"Jim. Jim wake up." I shook him, he look so cute when he's waking up.

"Mel?" He asked in a sleepy tone.

"Yeah it's me, now come on sleepy head it's time to wake up we have a big hike ahead of us and a girl with a gift to meet along with her vampire family." I said

With that he was out of bed and dressed in 10 minutes. We went to the café to get some breakfast before we left for our hiking trip. After we were done eating we went back to the car to drive back to the hotel but Edward and Elizabeth showed up before we got there.

"Hello dears it's lovely to see you again. Sorry I didn't stop by yesterday but Edward needed help hunting." Elizabeth said as she held on to Edward's hand.

"It's fine. So where do you want us to go?" I asked her.

They told us were to drive, we got out and followed them into the woods. We have been hiking for maybe 2 hours when Edward and Elizabeth looked at each other. They had this scared look on their faces.

"Lizzy?" Edward asked her a little worried.

"Eddie we have to go there's no time. If we don't they could hurt her and you know how Edward is." She told him.

"Your right okay you two run 10 minutes straight ahead and you'll be with us. We have to go help Bella a couple evil ghost are trying to hurt her." Edward said as they disappeared.

So we ran as soon as we got there a brown haired girl who I think was Bella yelled.

"What the hell is going on who are you people and how did you kick James and Laurent asses?" She ask

"I can answer that." I said.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

_So we ran as soon as we got there a brown haired girl who I think was Bella yelled._

_"What the hell is going on who are you people and how did you kick James and Laurent asses?" She ask_

_"I can answer that." I said._

**Bella's POV**

I just saw Edward and Elizabeth do some awesome fighting moves, I was very confused, so I said the first thing that came to my head.

"What the hell is going on? Who are you people and how did you kick James and Laurent asses?" I said. But before they could answer 2 other people came running about of the woods. The female looked like she could be my older sister. And the male had light brown hair and blue eyes.

"I can answer that." She said with a panting breath.

"Okay so what's going on because I feel like I'm going insane. Am I going insane?" I asked her.

"My name is Melinda Gordon and this is my husband Jim and to answer all your questions. 1.) No you're not going insane. 2.) You have gift and I'm here to help you with it." She said.

"Gift?" I asked with a confused look on my face. "Yes you have the same gift I have." She said.

"And what might that be?" I asked. I was really surprised that none of the Cullen's had said anything yet.

"The ability to see the dead or in other words ghosts." Melinda said. There were gasp from everyone there vampires, wolves, me. That was a shocker.

"Well okay that's good to know. Wait who came see them?" I asked.

"Only those with the gift can see them. Oh is it you have it? I don't not know but I will teach you everything I know." Melinda said.

"What do you mean by that is she not suppose to have it?" Carlisle asked.

"Well to be honest this gift is handed down in families. The only way for her to get it is from her mother or father. So I don't know how this happen." She said to him.

"Wait are you 2 ghost?" I asked Edward and Elizabeth.

"Yes dear we are." Elizabeth said. I looked at her shocked she looked like any other living person. "Wow you look so normal." I said. "Yeah we get that sometimes." Edward said."

"Wait are you married?" I asked them.

"Yes we have been married since 1899." Edward said. Then he looked lovingly into Elizabeth's eyes. Then they both looked at Edward with sad faces. I took a good look at them. That's when it hit me. I think I knew why I thought I've seen them before.

"Gasp! You two got married and then you- and that means that he's- and that you're his-." I couldn't finish my thoughts I knew with no doubt in my mind who they were. They were Edward's parents. And that's when I started to cry if only everyone else could see them, if only Edward could see them.

"Bella love what is it? What's wrong?" Edward asked me. I just shook my head I couldn't be leave I was meeting his parents. It was so sad he couldn't see them.

"I've always wanted to meet you." I said drying my eyes.

"We know dear. We haven't left his side since we died." Edward's dad said.

"It's so great to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Mason." I said holding out my hand for them to shake. After I said that I heard more gasp. Mostly from Edward.

"Bella did you just say what I think you just said?" He asked me.

"Yes Edward I did your parents are here." He just looked shocked.

"There not the only ones Butterfly." I heard a voice say. I was shocked because I haven't heard this voice since I was 11. I slowly turned around to face the other end of the clearing. And shure enough there she was. My grandma Swan. I gasped I couldn't be leave it. I was a little scared because the last time I saw her was in the dream I had on my 18th birthday.

"Gran?" I asked looking for the mirror. "Yes butterfly it's me." She said smiling at me. I wanted so badly to hug her right now. I looked over at Melinda to see if that was okay.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go." She said with a smile on her face. I looked back at Gran and she was standing there with her arms open waiting for me. I gave her a small smile and ran the 20 feet it took and into her arms crying. I was so happy to see her. My legs gave out and she picked me up and took me over to where everyone was and sat me one the ground. I leaned into her and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Shh everything's okay butterfly. Shh." Gran said rubbing my back to sooth me.

"I know it's just I missed you so much Gran." I said looking up at her.

"I know I've missed you too. But I need you to turn around your hair is in your eyes and you know how much I don't like that." She said. I did as she asked and she put the sides of my hair up so she could see my face.

"Much better I can see you now. You look beautiful Bella. You've grown up to be a fine young woman." Gran said as she stroked my cheek. "Thanks. Hey do you want to meet everyone?" I asked.

"Of cores, I would love to." She said as we stood up. She took my hand and we went over to Carlisle of cores he couldn't see he but I didn't care.

"Gran this is Carlisle. He's the head of the family. And he's a Doctor." I said giggling a little she would always tease me about falling.

"Oh well then I guess it's a good thing he's around to patch you up when you fall. Isn't?" She said laughing. Along with her Melinda, Elizabeth and Edward Sr. where laughing as well. So me being me I blushed like a tomato.

"Gee thanks guys." I said sarcastically.

"Oh honey don't worry your just funny." Gran said smiling.

"I think I like you what's your name?" Melinda asked. "Marie Swan." Gran said."

"Well it's nice to meet you Marie. My names Melinda, now why are you didn't you go into the light?" She asked Gran.

"I wanted to be here when my grand baby got her gift. So we stayed." Gran said

"We? Who's we?" I asked. Before I could get an answer Charlie and Grandpa walked out of the woods. "Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Like mom said we came to see you." Charlie said.

"Wait I'm confused what do you mean? Wait can you see Gran and the Mason's?" I asked.

"Yes I can. And it's nice to finally meet you both my dad told me that you guys went and got Melinda to help Bella." He said.

"Yes we did and it is nice to finally meet Marie's little boy. She talks highly of you and I be leave you already know our little boy Edward." Elizabeth said.

"Yes I have after all he is with Bella and I have to say now I know where he gets his good looks from. He looks a lot like you Mr. Mason." Charlie said.

Edward Sr. walked over to Edward and looked at him. "Yeah I guess he does but I always thought he looked more like his mother." He said as he smiled at Elizabeth.

"Now can I please have a hug from my Bella Bear?" I gasped I forgot all about pop standing a few feet away.

I looked at Charlie and he nodded his head. "Oh come here and give me a hug Bella Bear." Pop said. "Poppa Bear." I yelled while running into his arms. He picked me up and spun me around. I felt like I was 6 years old again. He sat me on my feet and ruffled my hair. I laughed and walked over to Charlie.

"So dad we can see ghost. When were you planning on telling me this?" I asked.

"Yes we can. I'm sorry for not telling you Bells but I didn't really know how to bring it up." He said.

"We kept telling him to tell you butterfly but he never listened to us." Gran said.

"It's okay Gran I understand." I said.

"Yeah I tried really hard to get him to tell you when Edward left you but he still wouldn't." Pop said. I flinted when he said that I didn't want to think about it.

"Oh Bella dear please forgive your grandfather. I think he forgot." Elizabeth said.

"It's ok Elizabeth. To be honest I didn't think any of you knew." I said looking down.

"We all know dear. And I'm very sorry for the way my son acted." Edward Sr. said

"It's okay I forgave him." I said smiling at my Edward. "So dad how long have you been able to see ghost?" I asked.

"Since I was your age. In our family you don't get it till your 18 but it happens with in the year not on your birthday or at least that's what mom told me." Charlie said.

"Yes that's because your great grandmother had to come and tell me son. I was adopted so I didn't know I could see ghost till she showed up. I thought I was going crazy. And yet I till told you before you got your gift so I guess that makes me better then you." Gran said.

"MOM!" Charlie said shocked.

"Gran I might be a little upset (Jasper cleared his thought to tell me different.) with dad for not telling me but he's still a great dad." I said.

"Aw thanks kiddo." He said giving me a hug. "It's true." I said smiling at him.

"BOO!" Someone screamed into my ear. I was so scared for a second that I jumped and fell to the ground. I rolled over to see who it was that scared me but all I saw was a laughing 18 year old girl. A girl with light brown hair and blue eyes. A girl I thought I would never see again. My cousin Leah Swan. I looked up at her shocked.

"L-Leah." I whispered. I got up off the ground and stood in front of her. Then I glared at her.

"LEAH MARIE SWAN THAT WAS NOT NICE YOU STOP LAUGHING RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!" Charlie said loudly.

"Oh come on Uncle Charlie that was so funny and you know it. By the way Jelly Belly you still owe me a sucker." She said.

"One that was not funny Emmett don't start. Two if anyone owes anyone a sucker you owe me, you're the one who took it out of my hand. Three it's great to see you cuz." I said as I walked to her and gave her a hug.

"Yeah I was getting kind of board hanging out with Gran and Pop all the time and not being able to talk to my favorite cousin. And yes you do owe me a sucker it's your fault I dropped it." She said.

"No I don't" I said.

"Yes you do." She said.

"No I don't" I said.

"Yes you do." She said.

"NO I DON'T" I yelled.

"YES YOU DO." She yelled.

"Girls." Charlie said.

"NO I DON'T" I yelled.

"YES YOU DO." She yelled.

"GIRLS." Charlie yelled at us.

"WHAT!" We yelled back.

"One stop yelling at each other. Two why are you still arguing about something that happened when you where 10?" Charlie asked.

"She started it." I said.

"I don't care who started it. Stop it right now." Charlie said.

"Fine." We both said. "Dude I can't be leave you hang out with vampires and whare wolves." Leah said. I didn't know what to do I looked at Charlie to see what he was going to say. He looked at me.

"I know Bells and all I have to say is. Is that it all makes since now. Oh and Jake I think you should go call Billy he's a little worried. Here use my cell." Charlie said. Jake came over still in his wolf form and took Charlie's cell phone in his mouth and walked into the woods.

"How did you know I didn't say anything." I said to Charlie.

"Dad told me. Don't worry I won't say anything." He said.

"No dad you don't get it. You have no idea what this means for you." I said. I walked over to Edward and held on to him. He and the rest of the Cullen's knew what had to happen to my dad now that he knew. If the Volteri found out they would kill him.

TO BE CONTINED.


	5. Chapter 5

_"I know Bells and all I have to say is. Is that it all makes since now. Oh and Jake I think you should go call Billy he's a little worried. Here use my cell." Charlie said. Jake came over still in his wolf form and took Charlie's cell phone in his mouth and walked into the woods._

_"How did you know I didn't say anything." I said to Charlie._

_"Dad told me. Don't worry I won't say anything." He said._

_"No dad you don't get it. You have no idea what this means for you." I said. I walked over to Edward and held on to him. He and the rest of the Cullen's knew what had to happen to my dad now that he knew. If the Volturi found out they would kill him._

**Bella's POV**

"Bells I'm pretty sure I know what I'm talking about. I won't tell anyone about the Cullen's or Jake and his friends. Everything's going to be fine." Charlie said as he came over to stand in front of me and Edward. I let go of him and looked at my dad.

"No dad you don't get it now that you know to about the Cullen's you only have two choice's the same choice's I did." I told him.

"What are you saying Bells? What choices do I have to make?" He asked me.

"Charlie there are rules to for our kind. Well one rule really, humans can't know that we exist. And if they find out that we do. They die or become one of us. Bella's made her choice. If the Volturi found out that you know about vampires they would kill you." Carlisle said.

"And what have you decided Isabella?" Dad asked me. I bit my bottom lip afraid of what he would think about me becoming a vampire. I looked at him, he was just staring at me in the eyes waiting for my answer

"I'm not dead. So I guess you know my answer. I'm sorry dad." I said looking down. He came closer to me and put his hand under my chin so I would look him in the eyes and said.

"It doesn't madder to me but we do have to talk about it later." He said taking me in his arms and hugging me. I hugged him back. I was surprised that Leah didn't say anything. She would always joke around when Charlie and I would get all mushy like right now. I looked up to see where she was but she was gone. They all were, Gran, Pop, and The Masons.

"Hey Melinda where did everyone go?" I asked her. She looked around.

"I don't… know." She said she was looking to the left as did Charlie and I. I didn't know what it was but it looked like a bunch of dark shadows.

"What is that?" Charlie asked.

"Jim quick get Aiden. There's not much…" She didn't get to finish what she was going to say before her body shook. She had this blank look in her eyes.

"Mel are you ok?" Jim asked.

"Melinda's not here." She said, and turned her back on him.

Right after she turned her back the dark shadows came closer to me and Charlie.

"Dad what's hap…" I didn't get to finish before the dark stuff came right at me. The next thing I know everything went black.

**Edward's POV**

Bella was about to asked Charlie something when all of a sudden her body along with Charlie's shook just as Melinda's did a moment ago. I didn't know what was going on.

"Bella, Chief Swan are you okay?" I asked. We all looked at them and all they said was.

"There not here." Then they turned their backs on us as well. I along with my family and Jake's pack were really confused.

"I'm sorry but I have to go home and get my son. He's the only one that can save them." Jim said. He was about to turn around and run back into the woods when I grabbed him.

"What's going on? What do you mean that your son is the only one that can save them? What does he have to save them from?" I asked in one breath.

"My son is gifted like Melinda but his gift is stronger because he's a little kid. Look there are bad ghost and then there are really bad ghost. They are so bad that they turn into shadows, and when they do, they can go into someone's mind and make them see things that are not really there or not happening at all. Then if there really strong they can go into people's bodies and do whatever they want, and the soul of that body is trapped fighting the shadows. And only the shinnies can save them." Jim explained.

"What are the shinnies?" Carlisle asked.

"They are ghost children that have gone into the light and have come back to protect other living children. Look I have to go otherwise we might not ever get them back. Keep them here and be careful there's no telling what they could do to you."

With one last look at Melinda's face he turned to run into the woods just as a little boy, a young man and a woman ran into the clearing. His eyes looked shocked.

"Daddy!" The little boy yelled as he ran to Jim. Jim bent down to pick him up. They hugged each other then pulled apart.

"What are you doing here buddy? I thought you spending the weekend at grandma's?" Jim asked.

"I was but Carl said that mommy and her new friends needed my help. So that's why I had grandma call Deala to come pick me up, so we could help." The little boy said whom I believed to be Aiden.

"Oh I see." Jim said.

"Daddy can I color?" Aide asked.

"Shure buddy." Jim said as he was grabbed a backpack that was laying a few feet away from him and gave Aiden a sheet of paper and crans.

"Thanks guys." Jim said looking at the two people that were standing a few feet behind Aiden.

"It's not a problem. Oh Ned give him the book." The woman said.

"You bought the book? Why?" Jim asked while Ned was getting a book out of his bag.

"Here Jim you should read this, it added some stuff." Ned said as he handed the book over to Jim.

Jim opened the book to where it was marked and started reading it. "Those who see what others cannot will join those who have gold eyes. There is one that is small that shares the same as his mother when it is time he shall join. Those who share the gift shall keep it when they are like the ones with the eyes." When he was finished reading he had a confused look on his face. But I along with my family and the wolves had an idea as to where this was going.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jim asked. Looking at Deala and Ned.

"Daddy look at my picture." Aiden said to Jim.

"Well that looks great, can you tell me about it?" Jim said looking at his son's drawing.

"Well that's mommy, that's you, and those are mommy's new friends." Aiden said pointing at the picture.

"Why are our eyes yellow?"

"There not yellow daddy, there gold." Aiden said as he giggled a little bit."

"_Rosalie is really jealous of them right now."_ Jasper thought to me.

"Okay so why are they gold?" Jim asked again.

"Because you're all going to be like them, and when I grow up I will be to. Oh hello Carl." Aiden said. And I'm guessing Carl is a ghost. Because no one was standing there.

"Aiden does Carl have anything important to tell us?" Ned asked.

"No he just says that it's very important that I help mommy and her friends. He also says that there are a lot of ghost here that need help." Aiden said. After that he started to work on another drawling.

"How long do we have to wait before Aiden can help them?" Carlisle asked Jim.

"We have to wait till it gets dark before the shinny's can come out." Jim said.

"Yep we have to turn night in to day right daddy." Aiden said.

"That's right bubby you sure do." Jim said to him. After that we all just talked and wait for it to get dark. While we were waiting some of my family went hunting and Jake's pack left to go get something to eat. Everyone came back just in time. It was only dark for 10 minutes.

"Okay Aiden are you ready?" Jim asked his son.

"Yeah daddy I'm ready but Chastity's not here. CHASTIY! CHASTIY PLEASE COME OUT, THERE NOT GOING TO HURT YOU, REMEMBER THE LAST TIME WHEN YOU HELPED MY MOM. PLEASE CHASTIY." Aiden yelled. He looked around for a moment before he ran right to Emmett. He looked up at him and smiled and Emmett smiled back. Aiden look behind him as if someone was there.

"It's ok Chastity the shadows can't hurt you, so you don't have to hide behind him. Take my hand we need you and the other's to help save them." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "Yes just like before." He said. He waited for another moment before he started to walk away from Emmett as if he was holding someone's hand. Which I'm sure he was, and walked over to were Jim was.

"_DUDE there was a ghost kid hiding behind me that was SO cool."_ Emmett yelled happily in his head.

"Okay Chastity hold your hand out for the others." Aiden said. A moment later light started to grow around the field and you could see the outline of children and they held hands and the more that held hands the light got brighter. It got so bright I had to close my eyes and look away. About a minute later the light was gone and I look over to see Bella, Melinda and Charlie laying on the ground. Before we could run over to see if they were okay, they opened there eyes and sat up. All 3 of them looked all around before their eyes landed on Aiden.

He walked over to them with a smile on his face.

"Hi mommy." He said to Melinda. "Are and your friends feeling better now?" He asked.

Melinda looked at Bella and Charlie. They both nodded their heads.

"Yes baby we're just fine, thank you for saving us." Melinda said as she opened her arms as Aiden took the 2 steps so he could be in her arms and they hugged.

"I love you mommy." Aiden said.

"I love you too baby. I love you too." Melinda said.

After a few minutes of talking Ned and Deala said they had to get going so Carlisle told Emmett and Jasper to help them get back to their car. Esme invited everyone back to the house and because Jim, Melinda, Charlie and of course Bella knew about vampires now we all ran back to the house. I had Bella on my back Carlisle had Charlie on his, Esme had Melinda on her, Rosalie had Jim on hers and Alice was holding Aiden in her arms. When we got there we all decide to go to the living room to talk and get to know each other. Melinda gave Aiden some more paper so he could draw.

TO BE COUNTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

_"Yes baby we're just fine, thank you for saving us." Melinda said as she opened her arms as Aiden took the 2 steps so he could be in her arms and they hugged._

_"I love you mommy." Aiden said._

_"I love you too baby. I love you too." Melinda said._

_After a few minutes of talking Ned and Deala said they had to get going so Carlisle told Emmett and Jasper to help them get back to their car. Esme invited everyone back to the house and because Jim, Melinda, Charlie and of course Bella knew about vampires now we all ran back to the house. I had Bella on my back Carlisle had Charlie on his, Esme had Melinda on her, Rosalie had Jim on hers and Alice was holding Aiden in her arms. When we got there we all decide to go to the living room to talk and get to know each other. Melinda gave Aiden some more paper so he could draw._

**Bella's POV**

We have only been back at the Cullen's for only a few minutes when we heard someone yell.

"Charlie what in the world do you think you're doing?" Gran asked in a loud voice. We didn't see her pop in so those of us who could see ghost jumped a little. Dad stopped what he was saying to Carlisle and looked at her.

Um. Talking to Carlisle?" He said but it sounded like a question. Gran looked kind of mad.

"I thought I told you to keep my grand baby safe! What was all of that stuff with the shadows? Huh?" She yelled at him. I saw Pop and Leah show up behind her. Pop put a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down. Leah just came over and sat on the floor next to me as we watched my dad get yelled at. We didn't say anything but I knew I was turning bright red. Melinda deiced to try and help my dad out as the Cullen's just watched us talk to people they couldn't see or hear.

"Mrs. Swan it wasn't his fault he didn't know anything about the shadows and even if he did there wasn't anything he could do to save your granddaughter." She said in a kind voice that reminded me of Esme.

"I don't care. You promised me you would keep her safe. That's it your grounded!" She yelled at him and then she left. I couldn't help it I looked at Melinda and Leah and the 3 of us just started laughing. Dad looked like he was shocked. I guess Edward read his mind because he started laughing with us. Then dad looked at Pop and said.

"She can't ground me I'm 37 years old. And besides it's not my fault." As soon as that left his mouth everyone was laughing even Pop.

"Son you're not grounded she's just upset that something could have hurt our only living grandchild that's all." Pop said

"Yeah I understand that. I do. Dad dose mom really think I would let anything happen to my daughter on purpose. Dose she really think I would let anyone hurt my baby if there was anything I could do to stop it?" Dad said to Pop. I could tell he was getting upset about what Gran said. I got up and went over and took Charlie's hand in mine. I looked up at him and he looked down at me and we both gave each other the same smile.

"Charlie your mom-"Pop didn't get a chance to finish because Gran came back.

"Charles do you honestly think I would question your job as a parent?" Gran asked. She was standing on the top of the stairs so we turned to look at her.

"I don't know mom. But that's kind of what it sounded like?" Dad said. He gave my hand a small squeeze. Gran came down the stairs to stand in front of us.

"Sweetie I know you're a great parent to Bella. But she's all we have left to carry on the Swan name. We have to keep her as safe and healthy as possible." She said.

"I'm sorry Gran but that's not on my to-do-list. Marring Edward and becoming a vampire are." I told her.

"That's what you think dreary." She said patting my cheek. Charlie and I looked at each other then looked back at her and replied at the same time.

"What the hell does that mean?" We both asked her. Normally I wouldn't swear but my grandmother said I was going to get pregnant. Before I could say anything else I felt a tug at my pant leg. It was Aiden.

"Hi Aiden can I help you with something?" I asked him.

"Can I show you and Mr. Charlie my picture?" He asked us.

"Sure you can buddy." Dad said. Aiden turned to us to show us what he drew. The picture was of 3 people. One had red hair and yellow eyes so I guessed it was Edward. The second one had brown hair and yellow eyes. So I guess for that one was myself and the third one was of a little girl with red hair and brown eyes.

"This is a good picture can you tell us who is in it?" I asked him. He pointed and said.

"That's Mr. Edward. That's you and that's Nessie." He said. I didn't know anyone with that name. And by the looks of it no one else did either.

"Who's Nessie?" I asked him.

"Your baby." He said. Charlie and I grasped at the same time I think everyone else did as well But I wasn't too sure. To say that we were shocked was an understatement. I was feeling dizzy and it was getting hard to breath I looked at Charlie who was looking to me. By the way he was breathing I think it was safe to say that we both were going to pass out from this news. My eyes were getting heavier. The last thing I saw was dad passing out, and then everything went black.

**Edward's POV **

I saw that Aiden had walked over to Bella and Charlie while they were talking to who I be leave to be Charlie's mother, Bella's grandmother. He wanted to show Bella a picture he drew. He tugged on the leg of her pants and she looked down at him and said.

"Hi Aiden can I help you with something?" She asked him with a small smile on her face. He looked up at Bella and asked.

"Can I show you and Mr. Charlie my picture?" He asked them.

"Sure you can buddy." Charlie said. I got a small memory from him as he thought of Bella asking the same question when she was Aiden's age. Aiden turned around so he faced the same way as them and showed them what he drew. They looked at it for a moment then Bella asked.

"That's a good picture can you tell us who is in it?" She asked him. He pointed to the piece of paper and said.

"That's Mr. Edward, that's you and that's Nessie." He answered. Bella looked at all of us to see if we knew anyone with that name. Of cores none of us did so we were a bit confused as to why Aiden would have someone named Nessie in his drawing with Bella and myself. I guess she knew we didn't and asked him who she was.

"Who's Nessie?" She asked him.

"Your baby." Everyone gasped at that and before I could think of anything else both Charlie and Bella passed out. I went over and bent down to pick Bella up Aiden asked me in a scared voice.

"Did I kill them? If I did how come I don't see them?" Melinda came over and picked him up.

"You didn't kill them Aiden there just sleeping, just like you should be." Melinda said.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

"Yeah buddy I'm sure. I'm just going to take Ms. Bella to bed so she can sleep." I told him.

"What about Mr. Charlie?" He asked me.

"Mr. Emmett is going to take Mr. Charlie to bed." I told him. He seemed better with that as he fell asleep in him mother's arms. I took Bella to my room and laid her down on the king size bed I had set up for her. Emmett brought Charlie in and laid him down on the other side. After that we went back down stairs to talk to everyone about what happen today. I picked up Aiden's forgotten drawing and looked at it.

"Carlisle do you think it's possible?" I asked still looking at the little girl in the picture.

"I never herd of a thing like this but then again. You and Bella aren't the normal couple so who knows?" Carlisle said. We all just sat and talked for the rest of the night while the humans slept. Around 8:00 the next morning Charlie woke up and came down stairs.

"Morning guys." Charlie said.

"Morning Charlie." Carlisle and I said at the same time. It was just the 2 of us since the others went hunting an hour ago.

"Hey guys thanks for letting us stay last night." He said.

"It's not a problem Charlie your welcome here anytime." Carlisle said.

"Do you have any coffee?" He asked.

"Yeah there's some in the kitchen." I told him. He walked into the kitchen to make a pot. A few seconds later Jim and Melinda came down with Aiden.

"Good morning Mr. Edward." Aiden said to me as he came over and gave me a hug. I was a little shocked but I gave him one back. When he turned around he said.

"Oh hello Mr. Edward's dad. What's your name?" Aiden said. I wish I could talk to my father.

"You have the same name? That is so cool." I heard him say to my father. I couldn't help but smile and laugh a little at that.

"Aiden why don't you leave Mr. Mason alone and come eat breakfast." Melinda said from the kitchen.

"Aw do I have to?" Aiden asked. Melinda came in while wiping her hands and a towel.

"Yes you have to. Good morning you two." She said while smiling. She was about to turn around when she looked confused. "Elizabeth are you okay? You look kind of sad." She said.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the smell of coffee. I got up and went down stairs. When I was at the top of the first flight of stairs I heard Melinda say. "Elizabeth are you okay? You look kind of sad." When I came down to the bottom of the stairs I saw Elizabeth sitting next to my Edward and her Edward standing in front of him. She looked at her son with a sad and longing look on her face.

"I just wish he could see us. Hear us. I wish he could know that the only time we left his side was when we came to find you. I just want to hold my baby in my arms again." She replied breaking into tears at the end. Edward Sr. bent down in front of her to help calm her down. I went over and wrapped my arms around my Edward from behind while he looked at Melinda looking confused.

"Good morning love." My Edward said while giving my hand a kiss. Edward Sr. grabbed his wife's hands in his and said.

"Love please don't cry, I can't bear to see you so upset. Besides Edward knows we love him and he knows we are here now." He said trying so hard to make her feel better. She looked at Edward and then me. Giving me a small sad smile.

"Good morning dear and it's not the same." She said looking back at her husband.

"I'm sorry I wish there was something I could do to help you." I told her and I meant it. If there was some way for the 3 of them to be a family again I would gladly help with it.

"What's going on what are they saying?" Edward asked me.

"Your mom's upset that you can't see or talk to them and your dad is trying to help her feel better." I told him.

"She's not the only one. Can she hear me?" He asked me.

"Yes she can." I told him. Melinda took Aiden into the kitchen after I came in so it was just the four of us.

"Mother, Father. I would give anything just to see you again or hear you say something to me. Being what I am my memories of our life together are very minimal. I can barely remember what you look like or sound like. I guess what I am trying to say is that it is okay to be upset just to know that you're still here helps me." He said with a small smile.

"Oh baby." Elizabeth said. She reached up her hand to cup his cheek. I think he felt it because he got tense. After that Gran came in to tell me I had to come eat breakfast so I left Edward with his thoughts. I went into the kitchen where everyone with a beating heart was eating breakfast and drinking coffee well except Aiden he was drinking orange juice.

"Morning Bells." Dad said.

"Morning Dad." I replied.

"Would like something eat?" Jim asked.

"Yeah that would be great thanks." I said as I sat down at the table. Jim made me a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. I took a few bites after he sat it in front of me.

"Wow Jim this is really good." I told him.

"Hey!" Charlie said.

"Don't even go there dad we all know your hopeless in the kitchen." I told him. While taking another bit of eggs.

"Yeah your right." He said. After I was done eating I put my dishes in the sink and went upstairs to get out of the pajamas that Alice put me in. I put on some light blue skinny jeans and a long sleeve white t-shirt. When I was done I went back down stairs to see that everyone was in the living room. Melinda and Charlie were explaining their gifts and Melinda was telling the Cullen's how Aiden's worked. I went over and sat next to Edward on the couch. Dad was drinking a cup of coffee.

I started to feel that tall tell sign that I was going to sneeze. I tried to ignore it put that didn't work. So of Corse I sneezed. I always close my eyes when I sneeze so when I opened my eyes I was in my room. I was a little freaked out but even more confused. I sneezed again and when I opened my eyes I was standing next to Jasper. By the looks of it I wasn't the only one who was shocked or confused. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder to help me clam down.

"So Bells, where'd you go?" Dad asked me as he took a sip of his coffee. The way he said it made it sound like he was asking me how my day was over dinner. Like it was an everyday thing.

"H-Home?" I said.

"Well that's good you didn't go too far for your first time." He said.

"F-first time? Frist time for what?" I asked. Before he could answer me I sneezed again and this time when I opened my eyes it was to a place I never thought or wanted to be again.

"Bella where are we?" Jasper asked me. I guess he came with me when I sneezed because he was touching me.

"Jasper we are in-"I was cut off by a voice I REALLY didn't want to hear.

"You're in Volterra and I'm quite interested on how you just appeared out of thin air Bella" Aro said. I slowly turned to see Aro and his "brothers" sitting in their chairs. Jasper grabbed my hand and stood closer to me.

"And I'm am quite Interested in why your still human." Caius said.

"One we have the date set. We aren't going to jump into turning me just to make you happy. Two I don't care what you think or if you get pissed that I'm still human. Three I would love to know what's going on with me. Yesterday I find out that I can see and talk to ghost. Yes they are real. Four on top of that I sneeze and I end up in my room and then here. So just shut up while I try to figure out what's going on." I said turning my back to them and walked over to the window to look out at beautiful Italian city. Within a few seconds I was feeling calmer thanks to Jasper.

"Thanks Jazz." I said.

"You're welcome. So what do you think's going on?" He asked me.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling it has nothing to do with dad's gift. But there's one thing we know for sure." I said.

"And what might that be?" He asked me.

"I've never been normal and I'm starting to think I'm never going to be." I know Jasper could feel what I was feeling at that moment. How scared and confused I was. He came over and held me in his arms like any good big brother would do.

"Don't worry Bells we're going to figure out what's going on." He said. I turned around and gave him a hug.

"But what if we don't? What if I'm just some sort of freak?" I asked him.

"Bella you spend almost all your time hanging out with vampires and you think you're the freak? Wow Edward was right, you don't see yourself clearly." He said

"I want to go home Jazz. I want Edward and my dad. I want to know what's happening to me." I said as I stated to dry. I rested my head on his chest and thought of home. The next thing I know we're in the ocean.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked me.

"What do you think?" I asked him. As soon as I asked him that I saw out of the corner of my right eye a huge wave coming at us. I closed my eyes and held my breath right before it hit us. I felt like I was fighting the waves again, like I did when I jumped off the cliff and just like then I felt someone grabbing me but I knew it was just Jasper so I knew I was safe. When my head broke the serves I coughed up a little water but besides that I was fine. Jasper was trying to help me calm down by whispering calming things to me. I closed my eyes again and thought of Edward. A moment later I felt as if I was sitting on something soft.

"Well it's nice to have you two back. What did you do to get so wet?" I heard a voice I would know anywhere. I looked up and met his chocolate brown eyes with my own. "Dad." I got up from the couch and ran to him. I threw my arms around him and held on.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	7. Chapter 7

"_Well it's nice to have you two back. What did you do to get so wet?" I heard a voice I would know anywhere. I looked up and met his chocolate brown eyes with my own. "Dad." I got up from the couch and ran to him. I threw my arms around him and held on._

**Bella's POV**

"I know you want to know what's going on with you but I'm not the one that can give you the answer's." He said giving me a hug back.

"Then who?" I asked him. He looked up behind me and smiled. I turned around just in time to see this little cluster of bright bluish white light that turn into my mother. I was shocked. How in the world did she do that? It has only been a few weeks since Edward and I visited her in Florida. But it felt like it has been years to us. She had the biggest smile I had seen on her in a while. I smiled the same I ran to her and she ran to me and we held on to each other like it was the last time we would see each other. I was crying happy tears and she knew that.

"Mom how are you hear? How did you do that? What's going on with me? Mom I-" She cut me off.

"Shh baby. You need to stop before you lose your head." She said. I was very confused.

"Come on baby let's sit down. I have a lot to let you." She said leading me to the couch while everyone watched. "So I take it you all want to hear the story?" Everyone nodded their heads, well except Charlie. She opened her mouth to start talking but Carlisle stopped her.

"Renee just one moment please. The others are here." He said as he left his place next to Esme to let Jake and his pack in. Carlisle opened the door and Jake, Sam, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Seth and Leah walked in and sat on the floor or stood in any place they could find.

"Is everyone here then?" Mom asked. I got upset.

"Mom I don't care if everyone's here or not just tell me what's happing to me. Please." I begged raising my voice a little. She hugged me and told me that I'll find out in due time. She looked at Charlie and said.

"I don't know where to start." She said. He smiled a smile I've only seen Edward give to me.

"How about the beginning?" He suggested. She smiled back at him and replied.

"Which one?" She asked. He thought about it for a moment and said.

"Yours I think because it leads to ours." He said. She nodded her head, took my hands and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm adopted." She said. I was a little shocked but I didn't think about it too much.

"When I was 14, I started to notice these weird things happening to me. Like I would close my eyes and think of a place and when I opened them I would be there. I could move things with my mind and many others. It was my 15th birthday when my mom came to me and told me that I was adopted and that my birth parents came to take me back. At dinner that night I met them and told them that I didn't want to go. They looked at each other and nodded their heads as if there were having a private conversation. After dinner they took me for a walk to tell me everything that was happening to me. To say I was shock was an understatement, but I knew they were telling me the truth." She said. I had to know what it was that they told her.

"And what did they tell you?" I asked her.

"They told me what they were and said that I had their gifts."

"What were they?" Emmett asked.

"My mother was a half witch and half white lighter and my father was a demon." She said. Everyone gasped at that. Well dad didn't.

"Witches? Like casting spells and flying on brooms type of witches?" Emmett asked. My mom looked at him, smiled and said, "We don't fly on brooms or anything like that but spells yes. It's our job to protect the innocent." She replied.

"The innocent?" Alice asked.

"Non magical humans." She said.

"Renee what are white lighters?" Carlisle asked.

"Angels." She said simply. "Well anyways after they told me everything they said I didn't have to leave my mom and dad that I could stay with them if I wanted as long as I spent at least 3 to 4 hours every day after school and on the weekends to learn and control my powers. So I did and I got to know them. I loved both sets of parents. I couldn't have been happier. Well that was in till my adopted mom told me that we were moving to some really little town that no one's ever heard of."

"My adopted parents knew everything about me and my birthparents so there was never any secrets in my house. I was upset so I called my birth moms name and she orbed in to tell me that her and my dad said that we had to move to protect me from a demon that was coming after me. She said to just orb in whenever I wanted to after all this stuff was done with. So I packed all my stuff and me and my parents moved here. I was still being attacked by demons but with my dad's fire gift I could take care of myself."

"It was my first day of my junior year at Forks High. I got up a little rely that morning to pick out my close and do my hair and makeup. When I was done, I went down stairs to see my mom talking to my mom and dad. They came to wish me good luck for my first day. My dad even gave me a new car so I wouldn't have to walk to school. I thanked him and gave him and both moms a hug and left. When I got there I got out of my car and went to get my list of classes. When I came out I was walking to my first class I saw this really hot guy talking to himself." She looked over and gave Charlie a smile. He was smiling back at her but that's not all I saw he was blushing. So that's where I got it from. Wow I really am a lot like him.

"At lunch I met a bunch of new people even your dad. I didn't tell him about what I saw because I knew there was something different about him but I just didn't know what. That Friday I forgot a book in my locker so I left class to go get it. While I was walking I couldn't stop thinking about Charlie and how much I liked him even thou I only knew him for a few days. I just opened my locker and had my hand on the book I needed when I was attacked. I thought I was alone so I defended myself and used my powers to vanquish the demon that was trying to kill me. After he burst into flames I stood there for a minute to make sure no one else was coming after me. I turned around to grab my book again and closed my locker to go back to class. When I did, I was shock at who was standing there and a little scared." She stopped and looked at Charlie.

"I saw everything, are you okay? I asked her. And by the way I never knew you were scared." Charlie said.

"Can you blame me? I just killed a demon in front of you not to menschen I thought you were going to expose me." She said.

"Exposing you would mean I would have had to expose myself and there was no way I was going to do that. Especially when I liked you so much." He said blushing again.

"Well anyway I begged him not to say anything and he told me not to worry and by the look in his eyes I knew I could trust him. After that we went back to our classes. The next day we met up at the park, and I told him everything about myself from finding out I was adopted to my gifts. And he surprised me by telling me about his gift and how it worked." She said.

"When did you guys tell each other you like the other?" I asked.

"Oh that's easy. That Monday we went to lunch and got our own table so we could talk about things and not have to worry about someone else over hearing us. I looked into your mom's eyes and right then and there I knew I loved her more than anything so I just blurted it out." Dad said.

"Yeah I was in the middle of telling him about a spell I was working on when all of a sudden he says. Renee I love you. I was a little shocked but I looked into his eyes and I knew I love him too, so I said I loved him too. And after that we never left each other's sides." She said.

'But you did." I said looking down. I felt a little guilty for saying that. But my parents were telling me how much they loved each other and by the looks they were giving one another it was like they were still married. I just didn't get it. They looked at each other and replied at the same time.

"We didn't" They looked kind of guilty, now I was really confused.

"Bells, honey your mom never left me, we're still together." Charlie said taking the seat next to me but I couldn't take it. I got up and turned around to face them.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Are you trying to tell me that you're still married?" I asked them. They looked at each other with such love that I've only seen The Cullen's and Sam and Emily give each other.

"Yes." They said. I was shocked. How could my parents still be married?

"WHAT? HOW? WHAT ABOUT PHIL?" I yelled.

"Honey, when your dad and I found out we were having you we made a promise to each other that we would do anything and everything in our power to keep you safe. When you were 2 my cousin came to us and told us that she had a vision of you being attacked by a demon. She said that the only way for us to save you was if your dad and I weren't together anymore. So we came up with a plan that would work. Your dad would tell everyone that I left him and took you with me. We packed our stuff and the next night I got into the car and took you to Phoenix. And when I met Phil somehow he knew all about me and what I was doing to keep you safe. So we came up with a fake wedding and from what I can tell no one's tried to hurt you, well no demons anyway." She said.

"Wait if your still married how do you guys see each other?" I asked.

"I orb in silly." Mom said.

"So what am I?" I asked her.

"Well your half witch, half white lighter and half demon but I think the only demon part you have is the same as me which is the fireball part." She said. I looked at Edward and we locked eyes. Then a second later we started laughing.

"I guess you're joining the party love and not Angela." Edward said after he calmed down a bit.

"Yeah I guess so." I said walking over to him and hugged him. I turned back to my parents.

"So is there anything else you're not telling me?" I asked them. They looked at each other smiled and then turned back to me. I got nerves.

"We love you." They said. I was happy to hear that. I let go of Edward and ran to hug them but me being me I tripped over my own feet. I braced myself for the pain of hitting the floor but instead of hitting the hard wood floor, I landed on something soft and comfy. I opened my eyes to see that I was on a big white bed. I got up to see that the room I was in was very open and had lots of windows. I also saw 2 French double doors. I got up and looked out and what I saw was a beautiful site of the beach. I opened the doors and walked out. I was still wet from orbing into the ocean. So I took my shirt and jeans off and hung them on a nearby tree to dry and went to lay on the beach. I really enjoyed lying in the sun for a while. It was so warm and nice and the sound of the waves crashing on the beach was very relaxing. After a couple hours I got up and went to see if my close where dry. There were so I put them back on and went inside the beautiful house and closed the doors behind me. I took one more look at the wonderful site before me and orbed back to the Cullen's. I opened my eyes and my parents both had proud smiles.

"So baby where did you go?" Mom asked coming to take a seat next to me. I smiled and replied.

"I have no clue but it was so beautiful. It was this really beautiful one story house on a privet island. I fell on to this really comfy white bed and there were these two white double doors. That led to a beach." I told them.

"And let me guess the reason why you were gone for so long was because you were soaking up some vitamin D?" Mom asked giving me a knowing look.

"Yeah did I get a tan?" I asked. Everyone laughed I guess that meant no. "Well I tried." I said. Edward came over and held me in his arms.

"You know love you quite cute right now." He said.

"Aww thanks." I said giving him a small sweet kiss on the lips.

"Aww isn't that cute that you have someone to love you like that?" Asked Leah?

"Where have you been?" I asked her, I haven't seen her since last night.

"Oh I went and hung out with my mom and dad for a bit. But I was wondering if you could help me with something?" She asked me.

"And what might that be?" I asked her.

"Well there's this guy that I really really like and I was wondering if you could tell him for me. Because I have to know if he likes me back." She asked. Wow who knew my cousin could have a crush as a ghost.

"Yeah sure. When do you want to start?" I asked her.

"Can you tell him right now?" She asked me. It took me a few minutes of hard thinking to figure out that the guy she had a crush on was in the room. I looked over at every male face in the room to try to figure out who he was so I wouldn't have to put him on the spot. I saw Aiden go over to Embry with a picture that he just drew in his hand.

"Can I show you my picture?" Aiden asked Embry. I looked over at Charlie and we locked knowing eyes because the last time Aiden did this, which just happen to be last night changed my life by telling me that Edward and I were going to have a baby. And now he was going to tell Embry something that was going to change his life too.

"Sure kid. What's up?" Embry said. Aiden turned the picture to show him what it was. Embry looked like he didn't get it. So Aiden told him what it was of.

"This is you, this is your wife and these are your babies." Aiden said.

"Oh that's cool thanks for showing me this." Embry said and with that Aiden went back to sit with Jim and Melinda. Leah looked back at me.

"I wish I could tell him how I feel?" She said looking back at Embry with sad eyes that's when it clicked for me she had a crush on Embry.

"Um I don't mean to sound rood but he's never seen you or heard you, heck he doesn't even know you exist." I told her.

"Oh like Edward didn't know you existed till you walked into bio." She said.

"Don't you dare bring him into this." I said glaring at her.

"Then help me out here cuz, PLEEAASSE." She said or begged is more like it.

"I'm already trying or did you not get that?" I told her.

"I think you can kiddo." Dad said. We both looked at him confused.

"How?" We both said at the same time.

"Renee I know it's been awhile since I looked at the book but isn't there a summoning spell in there?" Dad asked her and she had a big smile on her face and nodded. She came over to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"So baby are you ready to try out your witch powers?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I said nodding my head.

" Okay, I want you to hold out your arms and say book of shadows." She told me. I held out my arms like she told me and said.

"Book of Shadows." As soon as I did a massive old looking book orbed into my arms. I was shocked so was everyone else. Well mom and dad looked proud.

"Very good sweetie, oh I'm just so proud of you. Okay now we need some room. Jacob why don't you and your friends go watch from the stairs." She said to them. They got up and stood on the stairs. I still stood there with the book in my arms and it was getting heavy.

"Mom this is getting heavy." I told her. I saw Edward take a step toured me, most likely to take the book from me. Mom saw this and yelled at him.

"STOP!" Edward looked a little shocked. But didn't move an inch till my mom said to.

"Edward move slowly to Bella and slowly put your hands on the book and be careful it's most likely older then you." She told him. He nodded his head and slowly made his way to me. When he was in front of me he slowly took the book from me and turned back to my mom.

"Is this okay?" He asked her. Then I saw her and Charlie sigh in relief.

"What is it?" I asked them.

"The book can't be touched by evil or anyone that wants to do something bad to it or us." She said.

"What would happen if someone evil tried to take it or something?" Jake asked. Before she could answer his question a man with shoulder length black hair, dark brown eyes and goatee wearing black leather pants and vest shimmered in front of the stairs. He reached for the book but when he was about a foot away, the book left Edward's hands and flew a few feet away and landed in front of Alice.

"Why do you guys even try?" Mom said

"I need the book it will-"Mom interrupted him.

"It will make you very powerful, Yeah, yeah; yeah I've heard this a million times. You should just leave before I kill you or you know what my daughter could kill you she needs target practice." She told the man.

"Oh yeah what could the great fake charmed one's kid need to kill demons for." He asked.

"This." Mom said. Then all of a sudden she shot her hand out palm up and fire came out hitting the man. He caught fire, screamed and turned to ash. She brushed her hands together and looked at me.

"That's what happens when evil try's to take the book. Now where was I? Oh yes. Hmm this is in my way." She said looking at the couch. Emmett and Jasper took a step to move the couch out of the way for her when she stopped them.

"No don't worry I'll take care of this." She told them she held her hand out and said.

"Couch." As she moved her hand tord the front door then her hand fell back to her side.

"Where did you orb the couch to?" Rose asked.

"Outside. Don't worry I'll put it back when I'm done. Candles" After that 5 white candles orbed on to the coffee table.

"Bells I want you to take these and put them into a nice size circle on the floor." She told me. I did as I was asked. I put the candles in a big circle and stood up when I was done.

"So now what do we do?" I asked her. She patted her pockets then went to her purse and grabbed a lighter. She handed me the lighter and said.

"Take this and light the candles." She said walking over and grabbing the book from the floor.

"Charlie can you hold this please." She asked him, He took the book from her and held it so she could read it. I couldn't help but notice the way they were looking at each other. It was with such love that I felt like I had to look away. So I did.

"This is going to take some getting use to." I said turning back to Edward.

"Don't worry baby you'll get a hang of it in no time." Mom said.

"No it's not the magic, it's the two of you. Almost my whole life I thought one thing and I find out you've been lying to me from the start and it makes me think is there anything else you're not telling me?" I said turning from everyone to light the candles. When I was done lighting the last one I looked up at Renee and she had this sad look on her face. I felt bad for what I said.

"I'm sorry." I said looking down at the floor. I felt someone lift my chin and I looked up into the eyes of both my parents.

"Marie." Wow they only use just my middle name when they are trying to be serious. "You have every right to be mad at us. Do you really think I was happy when I found out I was adopted. No way I was pissed no not pissed I was furies. I wouldn't talk to my parents for days. So don't feel bad for telling us how you feel." She said. Charlie, Renee and I hugged each other and pulled away smiling.

"You know cuz this whole lovey dovey thing you've got going with the rents is great but do you think you could help me out here." Leah said as she popped back in the room. I turned to her.

"Will you just shut up for once? I just found out that I can see and talk to ghost and to top it all off I'm a witch, angel, demon or whatever. Ugh mom can we PLEASE do whatever it is we have to do now? She's getting on my nerves." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. I looked at her and she stuck her tong out at me.

"LEAH stop it right now, don't make me ground you." Dad told her. She rolled her eyes,

"Finnnee." She said. Mom turned back to the book that dad was still holding and started to look for the page she needed. A minute or two later she found it.

"Ah found it. Okay sweetie I want you to come over here and say this out load with me. Okay?" I nodded my head and went and stood next to her. I looked at the page and it looked like it was written in old hand writing.

"To summon the dead spell?" I asked her.

"What did you think we were going to do summon bunnies?" She asked me sarcastically, everyone started laughing or giggling I turned and glared at them and they all stopped laughing.

"Okay you ready?" Mom asked. I nodded my head and we turned back to the book.

"Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me I summon thee, cross now the great divide." Mom and I said togehter. When the last word left our mouths bright white lights appeared in the center of the candles and a moment later Leah was standing there but not just her Elizabeth and Edward Sr. where standing right behind her. The three of them were see threw but they were there. I heard grasp from the Cullen's and the wolves.

**TO BE CONTIUNED**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me I summon thee, cross now the great divide." Mom and I said at the same time. When the last word left our mouths bright white lights appeared in the center of the candles and a moment later Leah was standing there but not just her Elizabeth and Edward Sr. where standing right behind her. There three of them were see threw but they were there. I heard grasp from the Cullen's and the wolves._

**Bella's POV**

"Hello now if the three of you walk out of the circle you will become solid again." Mom said, they all took deep unneeded breaths and walked out and as she said they became sold and they looked just like the rest of us.

"Hi Aunt Renee long time no see." Leah said going over and hugging my mom. She gave her a hug back. She walked over and gave my dad a hug.

"Well I guess I know who you love more." I said. We smiled and she came over and gave me a hug. When we pulled away I turn to Edward to tell him something but the look on his face was of shock and a little bit scared. He was just staring and I followed where he was looking to his parents then I realized I didn't think of how seeing them again would make him feel. No one was saying anything we just kept watching the three of them to see what would happen. Edward's eyes kept going back and forth from his mother's face to his father's face. Then he fell to his knees. Elizabeth ran to him, she grabbed his face between her hands and looked straight into his eyes.

"Anthony you look at me right now young man." She said it as if to scold him. "You are not going crazy, This is real, your father and myself are here, you do not have to worry about us leaving you Edward we never have and never will. It is just not possible. Edward." She said and I think it was for her Edward because He came over to them as she said his name.

"Son." That was all his father had to say. Edward stood up and hugged his parents and none of them let go for a few minutes. After they pulled away Elizabeth smiled and looked up at her husband.

"Oh Edward we have our baby back." She said happily. Edward Sr. put his arms around her waist and said.

"That we do love, that we do." He was smiling very proudly at his son.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my parents this is my father Edward Sr. and my mother Elizabeth Mason." Edward said while walking over to me and rapping his arms around my waist. Everyone said hi to them and said hi to Leah as well. She walked over to Embry and introduced herself when their eyes met it was like he couldn't look away like he was stuck or something. Then a moment later Jake and the rest of the pack even Edward had shock looks on their faces.

"No way." They all said.

"What?" I asked Edward.

"Embry just imprinted on your cousin." He told me.

"Oh well good for them. Wait is that even possible?" I asked him.

"I guess so." He said.

"Oh I almost forgot." Elizabeth said as she ran to the stairs.

"Do you really think now is a good time for that dear?" Edward Sr. asked. Elizabeth turned to face him as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Edward Mason it has been over 90 years and you want me to wait. I don't think so." She said to him.

"Mother?" Edward asked.

"Don't worry baby I have something for you and Bella I'll be right back." She said as she went back to going up the stairs.

"Father where is mother off to?" Edward asked him.

"Up to your room." Edward told his son.

"I know where everything is in this house , so what could be in his room that I don't know about?" Alice asked. But then we heard. Elizabeth yelled.

"EDWARD WHERE IS IT?" Edward Sr. rolled his eyes.

"I swear, We've been married for a 118 years, you think your mother would remember where she put it." He told us.

"Put what?" Jasper asked.

"A family air loom." Edward Sr. said.

"I don't remember a family air loom?" Edward said to his dad.

"It's okay son." Edward Sr. said. A few seconds later Elizabeth came down the stairs with a sad look on her face.

"I can't find it." She said. Edward Sr. looked at her with an amused look on his face.

"Oh silly woman, come here and yet me hold you." He said she went into his arms and held on. "It's still at home love. In the same place you put it all those years ago. So please love don't feel bad ok?" He said to her.

"Okay. Edward I think I would like to go home. Oh you know we should take EJ and make a trip of it. Or better yet we could take the Swans too. Oh what do you think baby do you want to show Bella were you grew up?" She asked Edward. He got the same longing look in his eyes as she did.

"Home." He looked down at me. "What do you say love want to take a trip to the windy city?" He asked me.

"Sounds fun but let's deal with Victoria first." I said and by the look of anger on his face I knew he wanted this over more than anyone.

"Where are you from Edward?" Seth asked.

"Chicago." He said.

"Hey were did Melinda and Jim go?" I asked.

"They took Aiden outside to play." Esme said.

"Ok. I'll be right back. I need a human moment." I said. I had to use the bathroom but the one on the first floor was being used by someone so I went to the second floor to use that one. When I was done I was going back down the stairs when I tripped again. I braced myself for the pain of falling down the stairs or Edwards arms but instead I landed on the ground but it felt like stone. I stood up to see where it was that I orbed to. _Oh great. _I thought to myself.

"Bella how nice to see you again." Aro said from his chair. Aro and his brothers along with the guard where in the same room as the last time I was here with Jasper. "So have you found anything out as to why you can do what you are doing?" He asked me.

"Yeah it turns out what's been going on with me I get from my mom. It seems that I'm-"I didn't get to finish what I was going to say because I felt this white hot pain rip throw me. I looked down at my body to see a black arrow sticking out of my left side. I looked back at Aro to see a shocked look on his face. Then I fell to the ground on my back. A moment later a man dressed in black was standing over me with a smug look on his face.

"All you white lighters are the same. I can tell your just hours old. I love killing the new ones, seeing the shocked looks on their faces as they die. Same one you have now. The who's going to save me look. Ha as if anyone one can save you, even if they took the arrow out the poison still inside you and nothing and no one can stop it me from taking your powers. Well except another white lighter." He said.

"What's a white lighter?" Aro asked.

"Angels." The man said

"Angels?" Marcus asked.

"Angels? As in the kind from heaven?" Jane asked.

"Yes, and there's no one that can stop me." He said. I closed my eyes thinking of my mom, dad and Edward. I really wish they were here.

"I can." I heard a voice I would know no matter what. Then the man burst into flames.

**TO BE CONTINUIED.**


End file.
